


Trace of deceit

by AoifE16



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Bitterness, Comedy of Errors, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Irony, Lies, M/M, Memories, Mindfuck, Oh My God, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Repressed Memories, Romance, Sad and Happy, Sarcasm, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoifE16/pseuds/AoifE16
Summary: Poof and he's gone, off the face of the Earth.The anger, the confusion, and all other indescribable emotions overwhelmed Steak relentlessly, taunting his mind at every second in an endless chant.He would do anything to get him back again, search the ends of the earth, anything"Even if it's the last thing I do"





	1. Fleeting images

Steak may not be the most observant food soul out there but it all started coming together as little hints to a larger picture.

 

Whenever it was his turn to get supplies from the market and he had forgotten to purchase a certain object, said object would be laying in the shopping basket innocently the next day. Another time was when his clothes were drying out in the sun until a sudden storm emerged and rain fell upon the earth. Steak expected his clothes to be drenched as he hurriedly ran to get them back indoors, but instead he saw them slightly pushed under shelter where the rain did not touch.  

 

Obviously these small things could just be easily dismissed as Steak being inattentive, maybe he had already bought the item but did not notice it or maybe he had placed the clothes under the shelter to begin with when he saw the dark clouds forming.

 

But Steak still felt that something was off.

 

It was one thing to dismiss the questionable occurrences happening to Steak but it was a whole other thing altogether to question Steak when he swore he caught a flash of familiar purple hair amongst the crowd of villagers.

 

Pushing faceless commoners aside, Steak made his way to the spot as fast as possible. He could feel the shock in his body, as well as excitement if he had to admit, like overcharged batteries were suddenly powering his being.

 

He knew that it was not possible but an unknown desire was controlling him and everything else was a blur.

 

White noise roared in his ears

 

He felt more restless as the distance closed

 

He ignored all logical thinking

 

He could feel that bastard nearing

  


_Once I get my hands on him…_

  


“RED WI-”

 

Steak broke through the dense throng of people

and he breathlessly surveyed the area before him.

 

The all too loud noise stopped for a moment as his heart stopped beating as well.

 

The purple figure here a moment ago has disappeared.

 

Into thin air

 

The busy sounds of the marketplace rushed back in and Steak broke himself out of his trance.

 

Steak could not find any possible traces, he even asked the surrounding people if they have seen a tall, elegant, purple haired male with red eyes. However he was responded with shaking heads and clueless looks.

 

After a day of futile searching Steak had to reluctantly go back to the current dwelling of the Knights of the Holy Sword.

 

He couldn't sleep that night and chose to keep that particular encounter to himself.

 

_For now at least._

 

* * *

 

 

      After that incident, steak continued seeing those visions, whether it be at the bustling village or when he turned to look outside of his window.

 

Brief glimpses of an upturned smirk and snapshots of those judgemental eyes followed Steak relentlessly and yet Steak still foolishly chased all of them down until he was met with the same sight over and over again.

 

A void empty of Red wine.

 

Steak could almost say that he was haunted despite his firm disbelief towards the paranormal.

 

Hell, with this keeping up he could barely discern if he was actually hallucinating or if Red Wine had came back from the dead. To be honest, Steak didn't know which option he would prefer.

 

What's worse was that his mind perceived the expression shown on Red wine's face to be more fond rather than the usual arrogance.

 

_I would rather have you sneer and taunt me than  have you looking at me like that_

 

_What's wrong with you?!_

 

_Stop looking so strangely happy you stuck up bastard!_

 

“ YOUR MAKING ME FEEL GUILT DAMN IT! ”

 

Steak's fist slammed into the wall of the inn with all of his strength, producing thin and jagged cracks running along the now not so stable wall. Lifting his throbbing hand off the wall, Steak blankly inspected the fist shaped hole he left while blinking away angry tears that came up unbridled.

 

His mind was in a cacophony with unwanted thoughts, buzzing around like annoying hornet's that refused to leave. Steak had to slowly calm down his ragged breaths before he noticed Gingerbread quietly observing him from the door to his room.

 

It was unusual for Steak to ever let his internal emotions show, especially in front of others. Anger was acceptable if the other party deserves it, happiness was rarely shown but it was necessary when the Knights had secured a win against a formidable opponent such as a powerful fallen angel or when they had successfully helped out people in need.

 

Sadness however, that was nearly unheard of when it came to steak.

 

The only one that ever saw Steak in such a state before was…

 

“...”

 

Suddenly Steak felt raw and exposed under Gingerbread's wordless torture and he was almost glad for the tears in his eyes that blurred her face. Steak had seen enough of the distaste and thinly veiled concern in the past week than he wanted to in his entire lifetime.

 

“... If you have something to say spit it out.”

 

Gingerbread's emotions raced across as if she can't pick which expression to wear that would be fitting for this instance. Shock transformed to worry, then to grief and finally, a scowl with furrowed eyes promptly settled on her face.

 

“Steak, I know he meant a lot to you, he meant a lot to all of us, but you need to pull yourself together. The knights need you.”

 

Gingerbread emphasised that last point with a glare that could make fallen angels shrivel but the redhead stood defiant, with unwary and unbothered eyes staring back at her.

 

After all, he has already dealt with worse glares that could kill in the form of piercing red eyes.

 

Eyes he wished he could forget.

 

“ That bastard decided to leave on his own so whatever happens to him is none of my business.”

Steak then turned his head to the side, spitting the next few words with dripping venom.

 

“ He could die in the pits of hell for all I care.”

 

A brief second of silence sliced the air between them, with the two food souls too immersed into their own cloud of emotions that swarmed them. Gingerbread was filled with disbelief and anger while Steak's emotions were so congested and convoluted that all he could do was feel the murky mess slowly consume him.

 

Then, just like a taut string stretched beyond its limits, the silence snapped as Gingerbread's massive shield came into contact with Steak's head.

 

“ Don't you dare to even say that!”

 

Rage boiled up in steak as quickly as the pain in his head throbbed and he was itching to let it all out with roaring fire and slashing blades, let out all the frustration that he held captive within his being.

 

But he couldn't do it.

 

Not to Gingerbread whose eyes held such sorrow and sadness which mirrored his own.

 

_You know it's not even true._

 

And thus, his blazing rage dissipated into cool simmering desolation.

 

In that moment, Steak felt that responding to Gingerbread's question took too much effort that he couldn't give. In fact, he felt that being in the same room as her was too tiring, the numbness slowly seeping into his bones and soaking up all of Steak's energy.

 

Taking his lack of words as an answer, Gingerbread gave a small shake of her head and stormed out. Leaving behind a food soul that never felt so confused and lost in his life.

 

Steak later apologised to the owner of the inn and patched up the hole himself but the impact of his punch is still as visible as ever in his mind even with the plaster and paint covering the wall.

* * *

   

 

   The peaceful atmosphere of the forest helped to calm down Steak's frazzled nerves, with the chirping birds and crunching of leaves under his boots being part of a soothing soundtrack. Hunting down small fallen angels that were roaming the area is the perfect distraction from-

 

that.

 

Clutching his sword just a bit tighter than necessary, he continued on walking forward and sharply scanning his surroundings for any fallen angels that dare to show up.

 

He would not let himself think about it.

 

_He always stood up against injustice._

 

He would not.

 

_He had a tendency of swirling his wine glass_

 

He has taken up more than its fair share of Steak's thoughts,

 

_He never turned down a request-_

 

 **_So stop thinking about it_ ** _!_

 

Of course that only helped in pushing Steak to further obsess over that damn bastard.

 

_Even in death he continues to infuriate me!_

 

Steak then decided that enough was enough and plopped down onto a solid tree trunk to get his thoughts back into order. Letting his swords rest against the grassy floor as he rested his head in his hands.

 

The frustration that welled up in him had begun to resurface as his head starts to pound as if it's being struck by a hammer. Combing his hands through his fiery red hair, Steak breathed in deeply to clear the fog in his brain.

 

Even though the forest was alive with lush greenery and vibrant flowers, it all looked dull and lifeless to him.

 

Leaning down to pick up one of his swords, Steak felt the weight and familiarity of it. At times like this he felt comforting just having it in his hands, it bore witness to almost all of his fights and it earned him plenty victories against enemies.

 

Steak almost felt like himself again, reminiscing about his time on the battlefield where nothing else mattered but the sword in his hands.  

 

Raising his sword above him, Steak glanced at the slightly worn out blade with its silver luster reflecting the sunlight the pierced through the leaves of the trees above him.

 

_I really have to sharpen it soon…_

 

A little smile started to form from the edges of his lips and he began to pick himself up to resume his hunt. However, just as he lowered his sword, he caught a purple flash amidst the various shades of green in the reflection that his sword gave him.

 

And Steak's moment of tranquility was snatched away from him immediately.

 

The air turned tense and he sensed a pair of eyes burning holes into his back.

 

His previously nulled senses turned into overdrive.

 

His skin prickled with nerves and his heart started beating twice as fast.

 

Then the air turned into water, slowing down his movements as if Steak was submerged.

 

Turning his head to look behind him, Steak finally saw what he had been suspecting and secretly hoping to see. Before he had only seen obscured parts of the figure standing a few feet behind him, but now there are no village crowds or buildings to block him from view.

 

He was just as he remembered him as, wearing his stupidly extravagant coat with his stifling caravat around his neck and not to mention the weird uneven gloves that were on his elegant hands.

 

He was still the same and Steak felt idiotically happy.

 

But of course he had to ruin it.

 

Steak quickly turned around completely and headed straight for Red Wine, dropping his sword and letting it clatter on the ground in the heat of the moment. Not allowing it to register in his mind that what he was doing was completely unorthodox and irrational.

 

For the first time Steak approached him without a weapon and harsh words.

 

And in return,

 

Red Wine fled.

 

Steak knew that out of the two, Red Wine was always the faster one, always being able to dodge Steak's blows and gifting him with swift and clean cuts of his sabre which now hung bouncing against his waist as he ran.

 

But Steak still sped after him trying in vain to catch up, pushing past bushes and any obstacle that threatened to separate them even further.

 

For once in his life, Steak cursed the armour that dragged him down while Red Wine effortlessly avoided his clutches and even began to look back at him with laughter that threatened to spill from his lips.

 

With the words he yearned to say getting clogged up at his throat, Steak could only reach his arm out desperately in hopes of catching the fleeting food soul in front of him.

 

_I can't let you slip through my fingers again!_

 

But it was all a dream as Steak gradually started to lose his breath and tire out. Slowing to a stop as he heaved breathless gasps with spots dancing in his vision.

 

Losing sight of Red Wine as well.

 

Feeling bitterness and a surge of indescribable emotions washing over him, he yelled out a cry to match his anguish. The words he wanted to speak before had turned to insults,

 

Towards himself or to Red Wine, he wasn't really sure.

 

His throat ached from the shouting and his lungs felt on fire from the lack of air. His muscles complained of exhaustion with sweat dampening  his skin, Steak never felt this weak before as he leaned against a tree to steady his breathing.

 

How ironic it was to chase away the thoughts of the man but to chase after him in person.

* * *

 

_The warm flames of the campfire warmed Steak and Red wine from the chill of the cold night._

 

_They were in a similar forest two years ago, investigating reports of sighted fallen angels till the sunset. Hence with them being too deep into the forest and the gradual rise of the moon, they chose a clearing that was deemed suitable for camping at._

 

_Throwing more kindling to feed the fire, Steak admired the sparks that flew in the air every time he did so. Call it mundane entertainment but it was better than the alternative, which was actually communicating with his traveling partner that was sitting across from him looking at the stars._

 

_“Stop dumping all of our wood in the fire you idiot, we're going to run out at this rate.”_

 

_And Red Wine would always choose to disobey him, sometimes without even meaning to._

 

_Hearing the abrupt words, Steak looked up quickly for a brief second to see Red Wine's face with the fire acting as his personal spotlight, somewhat causing him to look nearly ethereal._

 

_“What?”_

 

_Red Wine sighed and gave Steak a half glare,_

 

_“Stop dumping all the wood you imbecile.”_

 

_Steak prickled at that ever so fond name that his partner adopted for him and huffed with annoyance. Looking at the fire once again, he assessed the situation with an analytical eye._

 

_A warm fire was blazing in between them._

 

_A pile of kindling was at his disposal next to him._

 

_The atmosphere around them was quiet and tranquil._

 

_And Red wine expects an answer._

 

_Hence he made a brilliant split second decision that he definitely does not come to regret._

 

_He threw a twig at Red Wine's face._

 

_Surprised flashed across his face at the impromptu projectile and once that faded, Red Wine wordlessly reached for a short branch lying next to him._

 

_What resulted after could only be described as a lot of sticks being used as missiles, some minor scuffling and a fire being promptly extinguished once they realised that there were no more kindling to support it after they were flung to god knows where._

 

_“War never has a true victor” was a phrase they came to truly understand, as the both of them endured the freezing temperature with bickering and snappy remarks being thrown at each other under the luminous, star-filled sky._

 

_“ I'm not the one that has his midriff exposed so consider this as retribution.”_

 

_“ You need to learn when to keep your mouth shut.”_

 


	2. A Fond Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A juicy plate of handcrafted angst :D

The radiant sunbeams in the bright sunny sky shone through the vibrant glass windowpane as the unusually amicable couple strode down the aisle hand in hand.

 

It was the long awaited day of their marriage ever since they got engaged all those years ago, with guests crowding the venue and delicate flowers of beauty decorating the walls, courtesy of the Madam of course.

 

Who knew that years of bickering and quarreling led to this?

 

A joyous and tender wedding ceremony, with Master Attendant wearing his best polished armour and the Madam decked out in the most dazzling white gown that she specially requested to be made for this occasion. She turned heads as she walked by the guests, head held high with prideful glee but Steak noticed how tightly she held onto her bouquet and realised that she was more nervous than she was letting on despite her graceful steps and poise.

 

He stood by his Master Attendant stiffly and awkwardly, watching as Madam made her way to them while Red Wine escorted her by the arm. Master Attendant was fighting hard to keep a smile off his face, wanting to remain calm and strict even at a time like this.

 

Although Steak didn't think that he was fooling anyone with the gaze he held for his soon to be bride.

 

Rings were exchanged and vows were made, in which order Steak couldn't really remember. All of this was a nuisance honestly, just trivial details that doesn't truly affect their love which was the most important thing in his opinion.

 

However, what imprinted itself into his mind was the sheer happiness that radiated from both groom and bride, finally visible through all the layers of temperament.

 

He felt happy for them.

 

The bells tolled and the sealing kiss was shared, signifying the union of husband and wife and lively clapping filled up the room brimming with blessings.

 

Watching the pair leaving the chapel with tender eyes, Red Wine soundlessly came over to where Steak was standing with his own little look of warmth for the couple.

 

A moment of comfortable silence ensued where they revelled in the glowing joy of it all where the air around them was honeyed with sweet emotions, causing both of them to smile in delight, which they would vehemently deny after the spell was broken.

 

Maybe weddings work wonders after all.

 

When Steak turned to his right and made eye contact with the food soul though, he saw a spark of mischief ignite in those red eyes and he felt foolish for hoping.

 

“Can’t exactly see the loyalty when you let your buffoon of a master attendant go like that.”

 

Steak crossed his arms and defensively responded, “ It was a good set of armour, what's wrong with that?”

 

With his brief smile falling flat at that statement, Red Wine gave Steak a disbelieving and disparaging stare.

 

“He is wearing armour to a wedding. **To a wedding.** Even an imbecile such as yourself should be able to see how that is simply atrocious.”

 

“ I don't see anything wrong with it.”

 

Thunderclouds formed and Red Wine looked as if he could go off on a whole tangent on how utterly wrong Steak was about his Master Attendant's fashion choice but then, a wave of acceptance seemed to wash over him and the righteous fury rolled off his shoulders, replaced with a strange sense of mirth.

 

“... At least it wasn't something worse I suppose, coming from that general.”

 

Apparently Steak's earlier notion about magical weddings was correct after all as they proceeded to poke teasing jabs at each other and comment about random, insignificant things without the standard annoyance and passion filled arguing.

 

The words exchanged were still as scathing and insensitive as they normally were, the only difference was that they bore no hostility, or at least not as much as usual. Bordering more on poorly disguised play than animosity if anything.

 

Maybe the jubilant atmosphere popped a hole in that bastard's temper or he just woke up feeling less like a prick, either way Steak felt thankful.

 

It was as if they both agreed that for that day, they could be at peace.

 

... _It's nice to be able to talk to him with a sense of ease once in a while..._

 

Even if it was for that one day.

 

... _Has he always been this way?..._

 

Seeing the relaxed and cordial version of the wine, actually conversing with him as if they were on friendly terms... The way his eyes lift up at the corners as he good heartedly teased Steak, how his laughter sounded light and sincere, half of Steak thought that Red Wine must be drunk while the other half felt content.

 

_...If only you were always this agreeable you bastard..._

 

“Hey Stea…..”

 

_What?_

 

Bits and pieces of their conversation started gradually going mute and their surroundings slowly got stolen away by a white haze. It felt like a piece of cotton was stuffed into Steak's ears while a fog was blinding him little by little.

 

Steak tried to hold on to the remaining wisps of the memory with all his might as more of the scene faded away. The bright summer sky with the scent of petals in his nose, the bustling of people and the brightly lit smiles etched onto their faces, that purple haired scoundrel whose speech lulled Steak into a whimsical cloud of emotions that were too good to be true.

 

Drowsiness threatened his hold over his subconscious, his eyes feeling blurry and his senses nulled, the calm and serenity ultimately overtook him and the dream slipped through his clutched iron fists.

 

All shreds of the perfect illusion gradually fled when dreamy eyes opened to see reality, no guests celebrating, no married couple in sight and he wasn't talking to anyone. The last thing to disappear completely was the smooth and confident voice that beckoned him back into the phantom fantasy, echoing and hard to resist.

 

Having that fateful day replay in his mind after all these years, the fanciful dream only seemed more mocking and unattainable, leaving a vague sense of loss and bitter wonder.

 

* * *

 

Loud chattering of strong knights crowded the entrance of the small inn they were staying in, with Gingerbread thanking the owners for their hospitality and paying them their due fees. Solemnly staring at the gang of rowdy but reliable men, Steak silently excused himself from all conversation and waited for Gingerbread to wrap up her talk.

 

He knew that what he was about to say to her would upset her but he had never considered others before speaking what was on his mind and he wasn't starting now. Especially not now.

 

Briskly walking over to the knights to gather them for their departure, Gingerbread was about to shout for everyone's attention before a large hand was clasped onto her shoulder. She turned around to see a seemingly extra grumpy and troubled Steak.

 

“ What do you want?”

 

Gathering his willpower and trying to overlook the certain damage he will inflict on her, he spoke out his request in a rush,

 

“I'm staying here for a while longer.”

 

Pointedly fixing his stare to be over her head, Steak ignored the terse quiet from the female, thanking god for the fact that Gingerbread was shorter and harder to be intimidated by-  or guilt-tripped.

 

_As long as I don't look at her face._

 

“Our funds are running low and our supplies won't last longer than a few days.” Gingerbread stated.

 

“They're all restless as well from being cooped up here for so long, try to make them stay any longer and they may take off without you. We already did everything we could so move on already.”

 

A tide of rage and desperation swarmed him, his vision swam red.

 

He has been trying desperately to forget about him entirely, blocking off memories and convincing himself to hate that wine completely. But when he saw the knights packing up their things and abandon their search altogether, talking about the next town over and upcoming tasks they want to fulfil,

 

Steak just couldn't bear it.

 

“ That fucking bastard may still be out there!”

 

“ Give up and accept facts!”

 

Steak couldn't take it any longer and lowered his gaze to her.

 

She was trembling like a leaf but it was clear that she wasn't standing down, not with how her determination shone through those stubborn golden orbs. Those eyes challenged him to even dare defy her words, wholeheartedly ready to fight it out if it means that Steak listened and obeyed.

 

Talk about the pot calling the kettle black.

 

Averting his eyes away from the fierce gaze, Steak gave himself a moment to gather back his long abandoned composure.

 

“ I seen him Gingerbread. With my own eyes, he's still out there. And I don't want to fight every time I see you nowadays. So let. Me. _Stay_.”

 

Gingerbread's stance faltered at the impact that those words carried. Her eyes grew to be uncertain and she knew that she better tread carefully now that the ice beneath them was thin and cracking. With what they both longed for hanging over them tantalizing and painful.

 

“ Are you even sure? You could be mistaken, no one even responded to those posters even with the reward, how can you be so- ”

 

Her mouth suddenly felt incapable of speaking as she saw the bright flame burning in Steak snuff out whatever sentence she was about to form. With those carefully tended horns pointing in her direction dangerously, she could tell that Steak was fully confident in his claim, and nothing could prove him otherwise.

 

It was the most alive she has seen of him for the past few weeks and even though she tried to reject the idea as well, the hope in her still burned deeply.

 

Deciding to put her trust in him this time, Gingerbread reluctantly soften her gaze, walking past the stubborn redhead and rested her hand on his shoulder, lightly clutching onto the cold metal plate.

 

“ If you aren't back in three days I'll hunt you down myself, got that?”

 

“ You expect me to leave like that coward?”

 

“ Don't point fingers when you can barely even bring yourself to say his name.”

 

Brushing past him coldly to finally get the knights ready for travel, Steak could only ponder on that thought frustratingly as his mind conjured up an image of a mocking smile once more.

With an unwavering determination to prove her wrong, Steak’s search started off with a soft unbroken chant of _Red Wine that bastard_ , which could be heard buzzling along the streets as he combed through the town once more, startling more than a few people that looked at him questioningly.

 

If anyone ever asked directly, he would deny it completely and resume his quest.

* * *

 

 

The day slowly passed and the sky began to darken, Steak knew that wandering around at night with no real sense of destination would surely not be wise but the nagging hope in him refused to die.

 

Blessing his ability to conjure fire, he picked up a stick and lit it, continuing on into the night. He was on a time crunch and he knew that ordinarily, it was a near impossible feat to convince Gingerbread to even agree to let him go for three days, so an extension if he ran out of time was way out of the picture. She can be a scary warrior when she chooses to and he would rather keep his limbs attached to his body.

 

He's not really fond of fighting future battles in a wheelchair.

 

Keeping his eyes wide open to scan his surroundings, he took note of every sight.

 

He was at the borders of the town where it met the outline of the forest, the place he last spotted him the previous afternoon.

 

_With all the times I have seen him one would at least think that someone would have answered those posters we put up by now._

 

Grumbling at the incompetence of the townsfolk, Steak soldiered on and walked around the area three times before going through the village again. Through the pathways and pass every building, disregarding the whispered comments coming from inside.

 

_He's always preferred the moon over the sun, so he may be moving now._

 

With that faux encouragement rolling in his head, he did this routine well into the wee hours of morning.

 

With no results to show for it.

 

_It's just the first day, I still have time left._

* * *

 

Second day came and the horned food soul was still at it, except this time he moved his stomping grounds over to the forest, with resolve still as firm as ever despite the growing urge to rest rising up in him from time to time.

 

Marking trees with a cross using one of his dual swords, he used this method to prevent himself from losing his bearings, scratching jagged lines into the rough bark as he wandered through the deep woods.

 

In no way does he want to get lost in there because of Red Wine again. Recalling how it took him hours to relocate his swords and how many more it took to track down where he came from.

 

Being in the smack dab of the whole forest, Steak was in deeper than he had before, with the towering trees arching over his head creating a leafy foliage to block out the harsh light of day.

 

Which would definitely get Red Wine's approval.

 

Racking his brains for bits and pieces of memories that he previously tried to reject just mere days earlier, he ransacked whatever information he had about that alcoholic food soul in hopes of it being potential clues to his current whereabouts.

 

Steak's palm slammed hard onto his head in an attempt to remember something of importance, exhaling each breath with curses he had learned to use in the duration of being with his purple-headed partner.

 

_Ah my head! Feels like it's about to crack open..._

 

He shut the door to his thoughts after it has proven to be unreliable, turning his attention back to the present. The more he tried to remember, the more his memories became engulfed in fog. As if Steak was looking through a piece of frosted glass, blurring up details and faces to the point of being unrecognisable, while having a sword repeatedly stabbing him in the head to boot.

 

_Do you realise that I'm looking for you bastard?_

 

_…_

 

_Come back please…_

 

_I actually want you back goddamnit..._

 

With all the longing cluttering up his mind and heart, he almost dismissed the figure standing a few feet away as a sadistic figment of his imagination. Until he heard a ringing laugh that was badly muffled by gloved hands.

 

Just like before, Steak turned around and faced him, all rational thoughts having packed their bags and left while his clusterfuck of feelings merrily bid them bon voyage.

  


“ Red Wine…? ”

  


No verbal answer left the aforementioned lips, instead curling up to a charming smile.

 

Steak was left rooted to the spot, multiple contradicting signals racing through his body and telling him what to do.

 

Run to him, cry for him, punch him, hug him, throttle him, kill him, _k_ _is-_

 

It all felt wrong and right at the same time but he didn't carry out any of those orders. He couldn't, with how his body seemingly turned to stone at the mercy of sparkling blood red eyes.

 

He was just like a flock of flighty birds, one wrong move and they lift off into the sky out of reach.

 

However, Steak didn't need to choose what to do in the end as Red wine made that decision for him. Taking a step backwards and sprinting off without any warning, startling Steak out of his conflicted stupor for him to give chase yet again.

 

“ RED WINE COME BACK HERE!!”

 

Miraculously finding his voice hidden in all the messy scribbles of sentimentality, Steak continuously yelled out pleas and threats in an effort to get that man to stop.

 

Darting behind a particularly large thicket, Steak lost sight of him momentarily, panicking as his frantic heartbeat resonates in his eardrums. Using his forearms to push through the thick bushes, he ignored the pricking stings of thorns and brambles, breaking through the other side to find a clear cliff with no sign of anyone.

 

A dead end.

 

Then Steak looked down.

 

The pounding beats changed to the roaring of rapids.

 

Fear clutched at the roots of his heart as he stated at the swirling waters far below, it's dark murky waters swallowing up any possible trace beneath the surface.

 

It took a split second for Steak to make his decision and he flew.

 

And then he fell.

 

He was driven by pure instinct, leaving no thought or second guessing to the question, which was how he arguably made the dumbest choice in his life.

 

Cows most certainly do not belong in the water.

 

But neither does Red Wine.  

 

Crashing through the water surface and into the deep abyss below, he was caught in the flow of the current as he fought to keep his head above, gasping in any breath of air he could take while still hysterically twisting around in hopes of finding the telltale purple in the raging river.

 

The sounds of the water rushing against rocky cliffs deafened him and the amount of air left in his lungs was decreasing at an alarming rate.

 

His strength started to dim as his heavy horns and armour weighed his body down, and not to mention the swords that still hung to his waist, dragging him into the grasps of sure death that lingered at the bottom.

 

With fumbling hands he tried to remove his heavy coat and weaponry, but his movements were slowed and shadows started looming at the corners of his vision. Bubbles sprung out of his mouth and nose as his lungs gradually filled with water, leaving fire in its wake burning Steak alive.

 

Bit by bit, the striking ache in his chest slowly subsided, and his body eventually stopped struggling the pointless battle. Steak's consciousness drifted away with the flow of water, the sound of the river beginning to quiet and the scene of water transforming into that of darkness.

 

At his last moments of barely bridging between unconsciousness and being awake, Steak faintly felt a hand firmly grasp onto his and another circling around his waist.

 

It became pitch black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! We post once every week, or at least try too, so we hope you can stick with us! Also, if you have any prompts, questions or opinion on the story, please feel free to comment! We appreciate every feedback! See you next chapter :D  
> ~Aoi


	3. Fragility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff is harder to write than I thought, the last scene in this chapter was supposed to be fluffy 
> 
> Keyword : was
> 
> ^^

Numbness, no strings attached, floating in a black void like a ghost with no identity.

 

That was how Steak felt, in an empty limbo with no sense of time, thoughts or the world around him besides the comfortable dark space.

 

He was part of the abyss, his being solely made up of nothing.

 

He thought he would never wake up.

 

Then something started leaking in through the darkness.

 

A soft humming, a vaguely familiar but indiscernible tune, rising at some parts and falling in others. The melody wrapping itself around him and bringing back something alive.

 

His sense of hearing was revived.

 

After that came the touch of gentle and smooth fingers, combing through his hair in a relaxed pace, timing just right with the humming.

 

He could feel the things around him.

 

Steak slowly began to regain every sensation he could, separating from the abyss and reclaiming his body, heart and mind.

 

The blank space beneath his head transformed into a lap cushioning him from the ground and the black vacuum in front of his eyes changed into that of a blurry face framed by lilac locks as his heavy eyelids cracked open slightly.

 

_… Shit… did I die…?_

 

As the image gradually became clearer, Steak could make out some features on the face above his. Namely, a sharp chin, pointed ears, red eyes, fire red, fire, fire,

 

_Fire-_

 

_Burning!_

 

He immediately channelled some surprise source of strength and sprang up from whatever position he was in, leaning over and heaving with all his might. Coughing up the water he inhaled, tendrils of ashy smoke mixed in with the liquid as Steak fought to force out the unwanted substance, nearly hacking out his lungs in doing so.

 

_Not dead, dying yes but definitely not dead_

 

_Not yet!_

 

Gasping for breath as his throat and lungs burned, Steak wobbled when his arms refused to support him any longer, stars bursting behind his eyes due to exertion, causing him to tumble forward and land on the soiled floor.

 

Only now is he aware of a hand that compassionately rubbed his back and another reaching out to adjust Steak into a more comfortable position.

 

Fatigue quickly taking control over him once more, he tried to keep his eyes open but to no avail. He knew he should be on high alert with weapons out blazing with flames, but here he was, frail and weak with no choice but to allow the hands to move him about whichever they please.

 

The oddest part was that he could sense no malicious intent coming from the mysterious being, it was as if he was being coddled by a worried mother hen instead of actually being in danger.

 

A feeling of ghostly warmth settled in his chest, melting his surprisingly cold body. The unknown presence soothing whatever discord he has in him. The resumed humming serving as a lullaby and the gentle pats were gestures to calm him into peaceful slumber.

 

As if he was reborn as a child again, with no burdens on his shoulder, and no worries of danger for himself and others. For the first time in a long while, he was truly at peace.

 

Steak wanted to pin a face to the makeshift identity he was forming but he was utterly sapped of his energy, lead limbs and waterlogged head in no condition to play detective.

So he kept his head low and easily closed his eyes.

 

Swiftly becoming part of the abyss once more, he lost his senses one by one.

 

Chilling peace settled in his core.

 

His existence spiralling into air.

 

Taking everything he had,

 

Steak was no longer living.

 

The humming was the last thing that the darkness could snatch from him as Steak goes back to being unconscious.

 

What never went away was the presence of someone trusted being nearby.

 

_“You idiot… what would you do without me?”_

_  
_

* * *

 

 

Impatiently tearing through the dirt road, a petite girl with long blond hair marched her way into a village with patchwork houses and friendly people. The her from two months ago would have found it charming and cute but the current version was sick of looking at this place.

 

_That moron!_

 

It has been approximately three days since she and Steak made their deal and it has been three days that she had to deal with probing questions from their knights, ranging from “ Where did Leader go?” to “ Did Leader leave us?”

 

All of which she didn't know or want to fully answer.

 

Ever since the title of second in command fell on her shoulders, she had to wrestle all of Steak's and Red Wine's usual tasks including checking of men, making appointments, keeping tabs on finances and all the other stuff which she could barely keep track of.

 

_This wasn't what I signed up for when I accepted his hand!_

 

_Although being called lady in charge sure feels nice…_

 

_Wait now's not the time for that._

 

_Not when I have a cow to shred!_

 

_Along with a certain vampire lookalike_

 

Entering the godforsaken place, hopefully for the final time, Gingerbread sped through the area looking for a sign of the two food souls. Both moderately about the same height, slender was the first and stocky was the other, purple and red, almost as different as night and day, they should be easy to spot in a crowd of humans.

 

_One has cow horns for heaven's sake!_

 

However as her annoyance grew, so did a stab of unprecedented fear as she surveyed the town, striking her when she remembered that there's a chance she won't be greeted by the sophisticated and prideful male.

 

Shaking off the unpleasant thought, Gingerbread placed it in the corner of her mind, waiting for it to dissolve once she sees Red Wine besides Steak, bickering as always and everything would go back to normal. Just as Steak promised.

 

With the precious reward shining through the dark tunnel, Gingerbread wanted to reach out her fingers and grasp it, cling tightly and never let go. She knew she shouldn't indulge in such things when it was just an inkling of promise, let alone proven concrete, but she couldn't help it.  

 

The hole left by his absence separated her and Steak, growing wider and wider, occupying the whole room whenever they were together.

 

Sighing dejectedly, Gingerbread pulled her head out of the clouds.

 

_Now's not the time for that._

 

Realising belatedly that she has been unconsciously pacing in the same space, she groaned at her own stupidity and was about to leave when something she heard caught her attention.

 

“ Did you see the demon?”

 

“ The scary night demon!”

 

_Wait what?_

 

Briefly halting and turning her head towards a group of young children, she curiously regarded them while they continued their enthusiastic chat.

 

“ He was terrifying! Roaming the streets and looking through every window!”

 

“ He might be looking for his next dinner!”

 

“ As if he'll ever eat me! I'll defeat him!”

 

_Demon?_

 

_Could it be a fallen angel?_

 

Fearing for a possible relapse of the infestation, Gingerbread walked over to the bunch of children. The previously loud and boisterous voices became quiet as they observed the sudden uninvited newcomer.

 

Disregarding the obvious discomfort of the people in front of her, Gingerbread shot straight to her question.

 

“ What type of demon were you talking about?”

 

Something clicked in all of the children as those words left her mouth, all of them sharing excited smiles as one of them exclaimed,

 

“ The red scary night demon!”

 

“ And what does the ‘demon’ do?”

 

A chorus of answers were shouted out eagerly as they all fought for their version of the facts to be heard.

 

“ He searches through houses to find his treasure!”

 

“ He holds a lantern and looks for people to eat!”

 

“ He prowls the streets and chants a wicked spell!”

 

_Treasure, people to eat, wicked spells, this might be even more dangerous than I thought!_

 

Mental images of the human devouring bulimia immediately came up and Gingerbread grew frantic.

 

_A bulimia that somehow learnt to possess magic would be a catastrophe!_

 

Maintaining a clam facade so as to not scare them, she proceeded to ask,

 

“ And what is the wicked spell?”

 

At this question, the smiles on their faces changed into a cheeky and mischievous one. And in unison, they all exclaimed,

 

“ Bastard! Bastard! Red Wine that bastard!”

 

“ Recite the spell three times to summon the demon!”

 

…

 

…

 

… _you have to be kidding me._

 

Slapping her palm onto her forehead in exasperation and disbelief, Gingerbread grumbled incomprehensibly in some particularly colourful language she picked up from being the only female in an all male organisation.

 

The image of the bulimia morphed into that of a red head blundering through town too stupid to keep up a reputable front.

 

_And I wonder how he even managed to keep the knights as a respectable group for so long._

 

_My money is on Red Wine._

 

_Red scary night demon indeed!_

 

Rolling her eyes at Steak's newfound name, she asked the children where the _demon_ went, getting fingers being pointed to the massive cluster of trees visible above the rooftops at the edges of the village.

 

_Great, I can already feel my legs going sore._

 

Thanking them and promising to not tell their parents about the _spell_ they recited, Gingerbread exited the town and trekked into the wilderness.

 

Following the scratches on the tree bark that she suspected Steak left behind, she grumpily followed the trail of breadcrumbs leading to him.

 

All the while thinking of skinning Steak for his idiocy and praying that she could also do the same for Red Wine as well.

  


* * *

 

 

Slipping in and out of consciousness just became Steak's most recent pass time. Only small moments of lucidity infiltrated through his veil of constant sleep, a flash of colour or the sound of voices briefly making its way to him.

 

Opening his weary eyes and letting out a groan, Steak groggily looked at ceiling above him, trying to gather back his wits that got knocked out of him.

 

_Fuck me… I feel terrible…_

 

Having properly regained his responsiveness, he could now feel just how badly that river messed him up. The evidence being angry purple-blue patches adorning his arms along with litters of cuts digging into his skin, masked up by rolls of neat white bandages.

 

_Damn it…_

 

Testing the waters, he tentatively lifted his right arm, a throb of pain pulsed through his muscles making his movements stiff like a doll's but it was still fairly manageable to grasp a sword so Steak couldn't exactly complain.

 

Until he saw the one lone blade leaning against the wall opposite from him.

 

That he could complain.

 

“ Are you seriously going to cry over a weapon when you nearly lost your life?”

 

Whipping his head sharply to his left, Steak saw him leaning over the side of the bed with his cheek resting on his hand, smirk in place and eyes twinkling in amusement.

 

Like there's nothing wrong with the world.

 

_Like there's nothing wrong with the world?_

 

Steak ought to punch him just for that.

 

“... You… BASTmph-! ”

 

A gloved hand quickly slapped itself over his mouth, muffling out the rest of his warm greeting.

 

“ Keep it down you moron.”

 

A sharp hiss pierced out as the frantic male quietened the brute.

Having his speech rendered useless, Steak could take a moment to carefully inspect the man he desperately dreamt for the past two months. With that gaze burrowing deep into his and that damn attitude still managing to rile him up despite the circumstances.

 

Did he wake up from a dream or is he still sleeping?

 

Initial anger turned to confusion, which gave way to shock and panic as his mind caught up to the information at hand while his drowsiness went away entirely.

 

_Wait._

 

**_How the hell is he here?_ **

 

Steak's widened eyes darted up and down Red Wine's body, hardly believing what he was witnessing when he spent so long trying to chase him down. His fickle temperatures were flipping to hot and cold in the manner of seconds while his heart was on the verge of combusting.

 

_What happened to him?_

 

_Where the hell did he go?_

 

_What's he doing here?_

 

_Don't go!_

 

Those thoughts wrapped around him like a constrictor, leaving him breathless and afraid. Short gasps of air not enough to repel the feeling of pure suffocation-

 

“ You imbecile calm down!”

 

Leaving it's spot on his mouth, Red Wine grasped onto Steak and tilted his head to look directly at him. Giving him a fierce and fixed stare as he slowly rubbed the tension away from those shaking shoulders. After a good minute of solid eye contact, he deemed Steak stable enough to let go, who was drawing shallow but constant breaths.

 

Viewing him with disbelief, Steak let silence hang in the air around them, drinking in the sight of the other for the fact that he is there.

 

_In the flesh._

 

“ Quit gawking at me you fool, I'm not going to disappear if you don't.”

 

Those words.

 

Those words triggers something in Steak, something he hadn't felt in a long time, a surge of relief.

 

“ You damn bastard…w-where the hell did you go?”

 

His voice cracked in the middle of that question but for once he didn't give a damn about maintaining his strong image.

 

Red Wine never bought it anyway.

 

That piercing stare softened into that of affectionate worry as his expression crumpled and tears started leaking out. Steak was tired, tired of putting up that courageous exterior, tired of hating and tired of seeing everything crumble.

 

If he was in his right mind he would have never thought of appearing this weak, in front of that scoundrel no less. But if he was in his right state of mind, he wouldn't be clasping onto that hand like a lifeline, so tightly that if he were to let go he would vanish again.

 

Sighing fondly, Red Wine chuckled and drew Steak closer, running his long fingers through that ruffled mess of hair, patiently waiting for the sobs to subside. If it wasn't for the nurturing aura that surrounded Steak, he would have already shattered into glass pieces, barely being kept together by the slender arms around him.

 

“ I really don't wish to be your caretaker all the time you know.”

 

He couldn't bring himself to answer besides producing more broken sounds.

 

“ You… Is this what happens when I'm not here besides you? You really need to stop relying on me.”

 

Steak burrowed his head deeper into his chest and tightened his already unyielding hold on him. A sound of discomfort was heard due to those sharp horns but the arms stayed in place despite the pinch of pain.

 

“ One day I'll cut those cursed things off myself.”

 

He was being offered an olive branch and he grasped it like the pathetic man he was.

Accumulating those scattered vocals, a shaky but determined voice spoke up,

 

“ Don't you even think about it bastard.”

 

Earning an uncommitted hum in reply, Red Wine simply continued doing those repetitive motions. Lifting his heavy head up to get a clear view of him, Steak silently studied the way his hair shone bright under the lamplight and how pale that skin really was.

 

In the blurring edges of the world, Steak memorised every detail he could.

 

* * *

 

 

_A familiar yet indiscernible tune, it drifted through the thriving dancehall prompting people to find partners and twirl away. Not very remarkable but it's engaging enough to dance to, when the next song comes it would be forgotten though._

 

_The polished marble floors gleam with pride as merry folk spin about in their best gowns and suits, clearly enjoying themselves showcased by the happy murmuring and overall pleasant air._

 

_Meanwhile Steak was close to seething as a well dressed food soul flitted around him like an annoying insect. Constantly inspecting and smoothing out the creases and folds in the damn restrictive get-up that the swine practically forced him into._

 

_“ Stop meddling already! Be glad that I'm tolerating this at all.”_

 

_“ Tsk- Nonsense you fool, normally I wouldn't bring myself to care but today is the day you actually need to look decent.”_

 

_Glowering at that bothersome male, Steak crossed his arms and turned away, producing more of those glorious wrinkles that Red Wine fought to keep at bay._

 

_Releasing a sigh of annoyance, he gave the grumbling man an accusing stare._

 

_“ Now you're just doing it on purpose aren't you?”_

 

_“ Maybe.”_

 

_“ You're insufferable.”_

 

_And yet he continued to press his hands on the cloth to make him look “decent”, according to his standards that is. Steak could feel a ticking time bomb going off in his head as that bastard made every adjustment._

 

_Mercifully, after all that fussing, Red Wine evemtually gave one last sweep of the hand and looked over the redhead, promptly declaring him to be finally suitable._

 

_“ I thought I would never see the day that you look satisfactory, you might even look remotely handsome if you actually combed your hair.”_

 

_That proud statement may be a compliment wrapped in an insult but he just about had enough with that nagging man._

 

_“ Fuck off bastard.”_

 

_“ That's how you thank me?”_

 

_The term “ Remotely handsome” crossed Steak's mind as that frown rooted itself onto that frustratingly sophisticated face._

 

_“ I never asked for your help in the first place.”_

 

_Only to be immediately crushed into tiny smithereens of course._

 

_“ You’re truly insufferable!”_

 

_Steak gave an indignant humph at that statement and stormed off to find his Master Attendant, surely he could be a reprieve of this troublesome event._

 

_As he passed by the celebrating couples however, the compliments he received about his appearance made him feel uncharacteristically pleased. It wasn't until he walked past a mirror did he see that his initial moody grimace had betrayed him._

 

_Cursing quietly to himself, he righted his expression instantly, replacing that traitor of a smile with a firm harsh scowl._

 

_Looking behind him in the mirror, he caught a glimpse of the man responsible in the crystal clear reflection. Steak observed how he effortlessly mingles with those wealthy snobs, laughing in their conversations and inviting young girls to dance._

 

_Those forbidden words spoken earlier somehow pieced itself back together and resurfaced once again with Red Wine gracefully leading that lovely girl in the melody._

 

_He would have tried to destroy them again if he wasn't so preoccupied at the moment._

 

_Red Wine matched perfectly with the music, long legs magically knowing where to step and when to turn, a complicated ritual that made his head spin and made him flourish. Steak then in turn looked at himself, muscular body and clumsy feet, too awkward to ever consider stepping on the dancefloor._

 

_The only dance he could ever compete with is when he is on the battlefield._

 

_Not in this stuffy hall and certainly not in this way too fancy costume._

 

_Bitterness gnawed away at him and he forced himself to step away from the offending image._

 

_Even with all the layers of denial and spite coating around his heart, he can't help but wonder how it would feel like if he was in that blushing maiden's place instead. Giggling along with whatever sweet nothings Red Wine utters or having his undivided attention without his disdain._

 

_But that's a secret he swore he would be taking to his grave._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately there is a risk of this fic going on hiatus next week as "Aoi" is currently uncontactable so we are sorry in advance if that happens (⌣_⌣”)
> 
> This chapter may also go through some minor editing after posting as "Aoi" has not finalised some things here for me. It should be pretty minor though
> 
> Don't worry this fic will continue eventually and until then we would appreciate it if people showed support by commenting or one of the likes
> 
> \- Fei


	4. Double edged devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Wine gets more attention in this chapter with his own Pov of sorts in here. I think people just finally want to see Steakwine actually happening in this XD

Fine cracks like spiderwebs winded its way through the beige ceiling, running jagged against the solid plaster waiting to be covered with a new coat of paint. A common sight to witness in most inns and hostels.

 

Gentle sunlight filtered through the windows, reflecting dust particles dancing in the air and Steak lying on what he presumed to be his deathbed.

 

He stared blankly at the patterns framed by those thin black lines, following each one of them before finding a dead end and restarting again with a different one. An idle thing to do when one doesn't feel like being truly awake yet, which Steak undeniably was. He didn't know how many minutes or hours passed by while he whittled his time away but eventually he heard noises coming from outside the peaceful solitude of the room.

 

The door slowly opened with a soft click, announcing someone's arrival.

 

It was accompanied by the promising smells of breakfast and a fragrance wafting from a pot of herbal tea, all resting on a tray deftly held by Gingerbread. She hesitantly glanced around the room before hefting a sigh of relief upon having her eyes set on the now awake food soul.

 

Closing the door behind her carefully, her light footsteps padded on the wooden floor to where Steak was, placing her tray down on the bedside table with a slight clatter.

 

“ The scary night demon has awoken I see.”

 

She said as she looked at him light heartedly, a rare soft smile adorning her features in contrast to that obviously sarcastic comment.

 

_“ I want to sleep some more if that's how I'm being treated” ,_

 

was what Steak would have liked to respond with, if his throat didn't feel like a scorching desert.

 

Watching how the usually invincible looking male choke with his vocal chords, Gingerbread faintly shook her head as she abruptly encased him in a comforting embrace. Her arms strained to reach around Steak's chest completely but the message was there.

 

For once in a long time, a moment of transparent understanding passed between them along with the strangled coughs coming out of his throat. It was as if the bridge between them was momentarily repaired and stronger than ever.

 

Raising one of his own larger hands to pat the smaller female on the back reassuringly, Steak tried to return the gesture awkwardly until he suddenly felt a sharp smack of pain blossom on the back of his head.

 

“ You idiot! Did you have any idea how worried sick I was?! If it wasn't for sheer luck, you would have died there!”

 

Pulling back from that surprising hug, he came to see a sight most did not have the privilege to find.

 

The fearless only female warrior of the knights stricken with grief.

 

Shining a golden gleam in her eyes, those tears threatened to fall from her grip, but she refused to let it obstruct Steak from her vision. Her face was red and blotchy from trying to retain the emotions that were dangerously close to pouring out. For the first time, Gingerbread's barrier of boldness and confidence chipped away, revealing the scared girl behind.

 

Steak could only bow his head in shame.

 

“I'm sorry for worrying you, but I'm not going to die this easily. Don't cry. ”

 

He meant for it to sound strong and unwavering but the cracks he were observing earlier made their way into his voice instead, making it sound feeble and weak like a dying animal. Choosing not to look at Gingerbread in an attempt to give her some sparse privacy, he patiently waited for her to place back her undaunting mask.

 

“As awkward and blunt. Count your blessings I was even able to drag your ass out of there.”

 

Hearing the resounding clinks of her mask being fixed together, Steak then looked at Gingerbread dead in the eye.

 

Her thankfully dry eyes.

 

“I'm counting them, thank you.”

 

They definitely lacked the gentle and delicate effect needed to nurse most wounds but it seemed to have done the job, albeit awkwardly and clanky like a bull in a china shop.

 

Groaning at that terribly delivered yet well meaning statement of thanks, she simply rolled her eyes, picked up that tea pot cooling on the tray and poured him a cup. Shoving it into his dumbfounded face, she blankly stated,

 

“ Quench your thirst, you sound like an old man.”

 

_Sounds about right._

 

Taking that peace offering with unusually wary hands, he nodded his head as thanks and gratefully took the drink to gulp it all down, the burning coolness of it tapering down the raging flames in his throat.

* * *

 

 

_He paced around the room, belongings in a disarray and with his hands crossed firmly across his chest. The usually prim and proper male was in a state of panicked turmoil that was poorly concealed by his well kept hair and lavish accessories, his slightly fanged teeth biting at his thumb as he grows even more frustrated._

 

_Time is running out, if I don't leave soon-_

 

_Red Wine continued running circuits as he changed tracks of his thoughts_

 

_I can't go now! That brute of a food soul would-_

 

_And he tightened his hold on his hand when he switched it around again_

 

_But he-_

 

_He inserted more pressure on his thumb_

 

_Bloody-_

 

_He grasped at his long purple hair_

 

_Argh!_

 

_Pinching the bridge of his nose, Red Wine let out a troubled noise of irritation. He scanned the perimeters of his room, eyes lingering on the half packed items and the other half that remained snuggly sewn into his current lifestyle._

 

_No matter what I do it just..._

 

_Tch._

 

_What should I even do?_

 

_If I stay, then Steak would be susceptible to a bloodthirsty monster, and if I leave… I would be susceptible to an infuriating monster of a different kind!_

 

...

 

_...is there truly no way out?_

 

_Just then a booming loud crash resounded that startled the lilac raven male, promptly setting him free from the self induced mania. Stepping hurriedly over to his window, he pulled aside the thin curtains prepared to see a new danger posed to the town._

 

_And that danger happened to be a raging bull having won by a landslide against one of the fellow knights that were foolish enough to agree to spar with him._

 

_Good thing that human had the common sense to wear full body armour. No way am I helping that oaf clean up a dead body._

 

_A horned head with hair like fire turned to his direction, almost as if he had a long range telepathic scanner for Red Wine’s scathing comments. Lowering his own gaze to meet that of the other, he inwardly drank in the ruffled up red mane and the fierce stance that the food soul took, looking ever so determined to face any possible challenge thrown at him and come out top._

 

_A spirit that could oh so easily fall into that monster's clutches._

 

_“ What are you looking at?”_

 

_“ Ah… make sure not to kill that poor man. We actually have to take responsibility for that and I'm not clearing up after your messes.”_

 

_“ Not everyone is heartless you bastard, he's just fine, only unconscious.”_

 

_With that attitude of yours someone is bound to end up dead._

 

_“ Hmph, if you want a worthy opponent I can always defeat you again, the door's always open.”_

 

_“ Hey-!”_

 

_And before Steak could utter a single complaint against that sentiment, Red Wine shut the windows and drawn the curtains, letting those angry shouts get muffled out by the fabric._

 

_That fool…_

 

_He really is fun to rile up._

 

_Making his way over to the calendar he hangs on the left wall, he slowly grabs a pen and narrows down on the possible dates that would be the best for his decision. Trying his damnedest to remain pragmatic and level headed, picking out the most opportune one._

 

_Next month… too late._

 

_Tomorrow? The sooner the better..._

 

_… too soon._

 

_Those elegant fingers hovered around the mocking numbers perfectly printed on that  cursed page, fluttering around one date only to jump to the next and repeating the dreaded cycle. He knew he needed to make up his mind but-!_

 

**_I have to_ ** _._

 

_Hesitatingly, he circled the date a week from then, pausing his actions as he took all of it in, the stagnant and gentle air that meant nothing floating in his room, Gingerbread that would soon return from answering due payments, and Steak still fuming outside his window who would no doubt would drive him up the wall when he had a chance later._

 

_All of the things he had to abandon._

 

_His heart grew heavy and he gave another sad sigh, no matter how much he wants to deny,_

 

_I'll miss it all._

 

_That damn fool,_

 

_A gloved hand came up to press against his suddenly moist eyes._

 

_The demons he stored inside him yearning to burst out._

 

_However he managed to rein them back in with newfound resolve mimicking that exact same fool that was destined to be his downfall._

 

_Even with all this,_

 

_This._

 

A smile blossomed from seemingly lifeless soil

 

_I'm doing all of this for him._

 

Ignoring that commonplace ache hammering away at his center, he found it in himself to patch it all up with the fragments of unwavering devotion.

 

**_Just remember that_ **

* * *

 

 

Walking out of that badly disguised prison, Steak pushed open the doors that trapped him, coming face to face with the festive atmosphere of Light Kingdom.

 

Gingerbread insisted that his bedrest be extended when he caught a nasty cold, made even worse by his abnormally high temperature. And Gingerbread wasn't really that nurturing if the teasing about him being some weird night demon indicates any evidence of such. He tried to shoo away her concerns but it was no use, she was hell bent persistent, causing him to be basically bed ridden while served only bland porridge and ginger tea.

 

In other words he got sick of his bed rest incredibly fast.

 

It was only today where he got to negotiate his freedom and man does it feel glorious.

 

The refreshing sun bathed down upon him, allowing him to see the clockwork workings of the place. Cart wagons rolled by ladened with rich imports and businesses thrived from the commercial prosperity that practically hummed in the kingdom. Taking all of this vibrant view in, Steak truly wondered if this was all happening outside of his room the entire time he was in there, blocked only by the glass pane of his window.

 

Maybe he should have bothered to look outside after all.

 

This place certainly aimed to please the red knight as that fiery colour was found in nearly everywhere he looked, the red leaves rustling with the wind on the trees scattered here and there, the red roofs of those buildings housing the residents and their livelihood.

 

Even the atmosphere felt like it was tinged red.

 

Steak had a good feeling about Spring town, not like that cursed Parisel that somehow... worships demons?

 

_I really need to ask Gingerbread what that's all about._

 

“The only demon I see is you.”

 

_Ah I must have been grumbling again._

 

He didn't even need to turn around to know where that voice came from, it was long ago ingrained into him regardless of his protests. A stubborn itch of intense fear lingered somewhere deep and intentionally forgotten but he would take it however way it would work.

 

A sense of normalcy is all that he asked for.

 

“ Shut it you scoundrel, you're just bitter that we left all those useless fashion shops behind, what's the name again, Yotesa design studio?”

 

A tsk of distaste rang sharp in the air.

 

“ It's Yoseta you imbecile.”

 

“ Right, right. Yoseta.”

 

Not like he'll remember come the next hour, better submit to him than waste his newfound energy squabbling though.

 

The space covering them was suddenly bursting to its seams, too much and too little said, a stagnant fog settling between them brimming with unspoken questions.

 

He had to snap out of it.

 

Red Wine was the first to break the confines of the spell,giving him a look that clearly isn't satisfied with his lackluster answer but he reached out a gloved hand towards him anyways, sweetly tempting to the lovely fool. Eyeing that outstretched invitation with a smidge of cautiousness, Steak ultimately accepting the bait and begrudgingly took it to pull that effeminate man along with him. Marching in quick strides down the paved roads full of opportunity.

 

“ Wait- where are you even going?”

 

A quick and curt response followed,

 

“ To the blacksmith, you still owe me a sword.”

 

Glass bells chimed to pair with that harsh voice,

 

“ Don't blame me for you deciding to take a swim.”

 

_Oh how I wish I can stuff those words in your mouth_

 

Feigning ignorance to what he said, Steak let the cacophony of sounds mask up whatever wave of displeasure was oozing from that wine. As much as he would have loved to put him in his place, he needs a new sword fast and a small part of him can't exactly bring himself to.

 

Picking up the signature sound of clanging metal being molded and the smell of iron drifting heavy, he turned a sharp right on the rocky road to a small slightly weather beaten building.

A middle aged man with brown hair was busy beating a metal rod that glowed bright orange, using a hammer to mold it into shape on an anvil.

 

“ Hey there!” Steak shouted, trying to compete with the loud sounds of the blacksmith working.

 

Fortunately his recovered voice was loud enough to garner his attention as the man turned around.

 

“ Oh sorry about that, what is it that you require?”

 

From the multiple belts hanging at the side of his hips, he unsheathed his one lone sword that misses its identical counterpart, pushing it forward to the curious blacksmith.

 

“ A sword, preferably as long and heavy as this one.”

 

The man took the blade and inspected it thoroughly, feeling the weight and size with experienced hands.

 

“ I'm sorry but I have no sword that matches up with this one, I can try to make one that fits with your demands but it will take quite some time. I have some other swords available now over there if your interested.”

 

A rough stubby finger pointed to the far corner of the room, where miscellaneous metal works lay, it's clear to see that they were most probably the rejects of other customers but a sword was still direly needed.

 

Steak wordlessly walked to that gestured area and surveyed the possible candidates before him.

 

A slightly rusted dagger that would break the moment it was used in combat.

 

_That is in no way usable._

 

A sword of medium length that was slightly bent out of shape with a lopsided blade inching its way to the right.

 

_It’ll poke my eye out before even making contact with the enemy._

 

And other bits and bobs of metal weapons long forgotten.

 

_Is there even anything remotely decent in here?_

 

He was ransacking the small collection of weaponry with his ever shortening fuse of patience, trying to separate the obviously suicidal equipment from the not so suicidal ones. Suffice to say Steak was having trouble filling up the latter category.

 

He was just about to throw in the towel and resign himself to wait for a few more days until his calloused fingers touched a surprisingly smooth surface in those metal scraps. Wrapping those fingers around the object, Steak pulled it out of the pile.

 

It was a slim and dull rapier with a plain looking hilt, one that Red Wine's ornate version would put to shame. There were slight dents made into it and although it was mostly smooth, it was a mediocre, lacklustre sword at best.

 

“ You seriously can't be considering that one can you? Its plain and hardly anything to look at, just wait for a little longer and save the money.”

 

Those scoffed words, regardless of its tone being frustratingly condescending, made a lot of sense and Steak actually found himself to agree with it. Humming in reluctant acknowledgement and turning it around in his hands, the slim blade rang a tune that Steak's barely visible thin scars respond to.

 

It won't stand a chance against a powerful fallen angel.

 

_And yet…_

 

“ I'll take this one.”

 

_A temporary solution, that is all._

* * *

 

 

“ Alright alright! Break it up! No more alcohol!”

 

Gingerbread yelled with great authority, rushing forward to quell a rather heated argument that formed between rivalry and an increase of alcoholic beverages.

 

A pair of dim dilated eyes watched from a secluded dark corner as chaos slowly unfolded and the voices grew louder, escalating to a near full out brawl as the lady in charge fought the urge to crush her giant shield onto everyone.

 

“That's it! This is the last time I'm treating drinks to you lot!”

 

Looking down at the glass in his hand, Steak minutely stared at the murky violet hues, studying his sombre reflection in the drink before he raised it high and swallowed it all in one go. Slamming his cup down in a rather uncoordinated manner, he tilted his downwards, drifting his eyes towards the more composed food soul sitting besides him.

 

He was doing that unnecessary swirling of his wine glass, sophisticatedly sipping his namesake while judging the red head that's practically flat out drunk at that point.

 

“ What's with you today? You don't normally drink like a fish.”

 

Steak stayed eerily silent, inspecting the individual strands of purple hair illuminated by the pale hanging lights above them, then shifting his focus from detail to detail. The confused man merely waited for any sort of vocal reaction to his question, his levels if concern slowly rising as the horned being still remained quiet.

 

“ What's wrong you idiot? Say something.”

 

A slender hand came to shake Steak out from his stupor, breaking whatever spell the drinks had over him momentarily. He gave an irritated sigh and slapped the hand away,

 

“ I'm fine… bastard g-go bother someone else…”

 

_Ah here comes that glare again_

 

“ As much as I don't want to tell a full grown man such a simple thing as this, you're obviously not ‘fine’. Stop drinking already, even the drunks around here are more sober than you”

 

Cue the slurred response that Steak had the audacity to give, the words running apart to the point that not even the man himself knew exactly what was being said.

 

But Red Wine just about had enough.

 

He forcibly wrenched the glass out from those insultingly slacked hands and turned that heavy head to face him directly, giving him the most serious and sober stare he could.

 

“ What the hell is up with you?!”

 

_What the hell is up?_

 

_With me?!_

 

_Your really asking that?!_

 

Those muddled atrocities swirled about in him, cluttering up his already diminished clarity, pulling him to only give that annoyed priss a drowned laugh that tapered off as his very structure trembled.

 

Those sharp inquisitive eyes slanted and for a split second, Red Wine looked truly remorseful and pained but it all smoothened out by the time his intoxicated mind could process it.

 

“ I-”

 

He bit down on his lower lip before deciding to try again.

 

“ I will tell you in due time Steak, just- I'm not even supposed to-”

 

He bit down once more, closing his eyes to rid himself the torture of viewing that heartbroken face.

 

“ I will tell you eventually.”

 

This time when his eyes fluttered open, the corners of his mouth lifted a fraction with those similar red orbs shining for something irreversibly lost. Lifting his graceful fingers, he swiped them across those precious and vulnerable emotions that was displayed all at once. Taps like rain falling down as they efficiently danced a rhythm much hypnotic.

 

Steak was powerless to the touch and quickly, he grew to forget and forgetfulness grew to obliviousness.

 

The light flashes of contact faded away like wisps of dreams. 

 

And everything else followed, tied to a string.

 

_Remember,_

 

_I'm doing all of this for you._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I am super sorry about the one week hiatus! ( As if this fic updates aren't already slow enough lol) But " Aoi" has really crappy connection now it seems and contact has been minimum hence the slow crawl this freakshow has came to.
> 
> Secondly, ( Sorry again!) this chapter has not been beta read, so changes are possible once this is posted. It was either this fic slacks off even more or I upload the raw version.  
> ( ≧Д≦) SORRY!!! I HOPE WE DIDN'T LET ANYONE DOWN!!! 
> 
> (Not that much people care but still)
> 
> If "Aoi" can't contact me then updates won't be that easy to accomplish but for now we can only pray for the best.
> 
> -Fei

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking the story out! We are two people working in the same account and are very new to this, so feel free to comment any prompts, criticism and questions (But I won't spoil the story to you if you ask for it)  
> See you next chapter!  
> ~aoi


End file.
